doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Monserrat Mendoza
|nacimiento = 4 de noviembre de 1994 |familiares = Ricardo Mendoza (padre) Rocío González (madre) Luis Alfonso Mendoza (tío) Lourdes Adame (tía) Ricardo Mendoza Jr. (hermano) Itzel Mendoza (hermana) Nayeli Mendoza (prima) Gerardo Mendoza (primo) |nacionalidad = Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = 2002 ( ) |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = Salvajessa_Muestra.ogg |twitter = monseemeendoza |instagram = monse__mendoza |demo2 = Georgie_Saikawa.ogg|demo3 = WCMOABloom.ogg}}thumb|230px|Homenaje a Monserrat Mendoza thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. The_loud_house_6.png|Lynn Loud en The Loud House, su personaje más conocido. RunoMisaki.jpg|Runo Misaki en Bakugan, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. PaniniChowder02.png|Panini en Chowder, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. margo.jpg|Margo en la franquicia de Mi villano favorito, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Chole_Park_WBB.png|Chloe Park en Escandalosos. Yachiru_Kusajika2.png|Yachiru Kusajishi (1ª voz) en Bleach. Tandy CloakDagger.jpg|Tandy Bowen / Daga en Capa y Daga. Hitgirl.jpeg|Mindy Macready / Hit-Girl en Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes y Kick-Ass 2. Here Comes Cupid - mirror image.jpg|C.A. Cupido en la franquicia de Ever After High. CryingCyan.png|Carla en Rio 2. Alica_(3).png|Alicia en Go, Diego, Go!. Suzy_johnson pyf.jpg|Suzy Johnson en Phineas y Ferb. MillyScout.jpg|Milly la exploradora también en Phineas y Ferb. Alice DEEP.png|Alice en Deep, el pulpo. Kate_SU.png|Kate en Reyes de las olas. Ariel.PNG|Ariel (niña) en La sirenita: Los comienzos de Ariel. Maya-3.jpg|Maya en Animales al ataque. CharaImage Emily.png|Emily en Haters Back Off. KimWasabi.jpg|Kim Crawford en Los guerreros wasabi. LindyNoBorder.png|Lindy Watson en Yo no lo hice. BAKoyomi.png|Koyomi en Battle Angel: La última guerrera. BOPCassandra.png|Cassandra Cain en Aves de Presa y la fantabulosa emancipación de una Harley Quinn. MadisonRussellGKM.png|Maddison Russell en Godzilla 2: El Rey de los Monstruos. La.jpg|L.A. en Porristas. PenelopePritchard.jpg|Penelope Pritchard en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada. Barneyh12.jpg|Whitney en Barney y sus amigos. Tessa_After.png|Tessa Young en After: Aquí empieza todo. Esther_Coleman.jpeg|Esther Coleman en La huérfana. Clara.PNG|Clara en El Cascanueces y los cuatro reinos. Joey King muñeca de cristal powerful oz.png|Niña de Porcelana en Oz, el poderoso. 387947e3ed6a006a8b5b9e7c8a61d7ff.jpg|Lotta en Charlie y Lola. LH.png|Little Strongheart en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Sin título-1491106013.png|Ruby Kwee en El castigado. WCMOABloomCiv.png|Bloom en Winx Club: El misterio del abismo. Pequeñaniñaep2015.jpg|La niña en El principito (Doblaje para Netflix). FYLZZP-Madge.png|Madge en Frankie y los Zhu Zhu Pets. Medusa (Reboot).png|Frightwig en Ben 10 (2016). Ramona-e-beezus-joey-king-foto-dal-film-8 mid.jpg|Ramona Quimby en Ramona and Beezus. Yuichi Shibata.png|Yuichi Shibata en Bleach. Nicola Peltz as Katara.jpg|Katara en El último maestro del aire. Heather (Locos Por Las Nueces 2).jpg|Heather en Locos por las nueces 2. NGGreenwood.png|Greenwood en Robot 7723. 300px-Hyūga Hanabi.jpg|Hanabi Hyuga en Naruto. 1000px-Yakumo Kurama.png|Yakumo Kurama también en Naruto. Katooni closeup.png|Katooni en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. Young ventress clone wars.png|Asajj Ventress (joven) también en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. S.A.M. (CB).jpg|S.A.M. en Cannon Busters. Lulu (DMTTPWR).png|Lulu en Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody. Georgie Saikawa.png|Georgie Saikawa en Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid. Mumei (Niña) (KDLFDH-LBDU).jpg|Mumei (niña) en Kabaneri de la Fortaleza de Hierro: La batalla de Unato. Lavender.png|Lavender en Little Charmers. Salvajessa Craig.png|Salvajessa en El mundo de Craig. Robin-tinker-bell-and-the-legend-of-the-neverbeast-53.4.jpg|Robin en Tinker Bell y la Bestia de Nunca Jamás. RegalAAstoria.png|Astoria Rapunzel en Regal Academy. EMH-CassieLang.png|Cassie Lang en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Twiga-the-lion-guard-72.5.jpg|Twiga en La guardia del león. Spotlala.jpg|Spot Splatter Splash en Lalaloopsy. Chloe-moretz-2018.jpg|Ha sido la voz recurrente de Chloë Grace Moretz. Olivia Holt 2019.jpg|Voz recurrente de Olivia Holt. Abigail-Breslin.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Abigail Breslin. Joey-king-2018.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Joey King. thumb|right|230px Monserrat Mendoza (nacida el 4 de noviembre de 1994) es una actriz de doblaje mexicana, conocida por papeles como Runo Misaki en Bakugan, Panini en Chowder, Suzy Johnson en Phineas y Ferb, Margo en las películas de Mi villano favorito, Lynn Loud Jr. en The Loud House y por ser la voz recurrente de las actrices Chloë Moretz y Olivia Holt. Es hija del actor Ricardo Mendoza y la actriz Rocío González, hermana de los actores Ricardo Mendoza Jr. e Itzel Mendoza, sobrina del actor Luis Alfonso Mendoza y prima de los actores Nayeli Mendoza y Gerardo Mendoza. Filmografía Anime Sayaka Narita * Lera en Beyblade: Metal Masters * Lera en Beyblade: Metal Fury Otros * Runo Misaki en Bakugan * Yachiru Kusajishi (1ª voz) / Yuichi Shibata en Bleach * Momiji / Hanabi Hyuga / Yakumo Kurama en Naruto * Emmy en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco * Selene en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega * Eriko Nagai en Ajin: Semihumano * Marina Unami en Kuromukuro * Hanako (ep. 1) en Mob Psycho 100 * Georgie Saikawa en Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid * Sorrel en Dragon Ball Super * Tomomi en Rilakkuma y Kaoru * S.A.M. en Cannon Busters * Lulu en Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody * Voces adicionales en La magia de Zero Series animadas Erin Fitzgerald * C.A. Cupido en Monster High * C.A. Cupido en Ever After High Jessica DiCicco * Lynn Loud / Lynn Loud Jr. (Lynn niño) / Bailey Loud en The Loud House * Frightwig en Ben 10 (2016) Chantal Strand * Los Pequeños Gelatos en ¡El Mundo de Piwi! Otros * Princesa Yogurt Helado en Hora de aventura * Panini en Chowder * Alicia en Go, Diego, Go! * Suzy Johnson, Milly (exploradora), voces adicionales en Phineas y Ferb * Jade Lizowsky en Locos dieciséis * Astoria Rapunzel en Regal Academy * Little Strongheart, Flitter, Jewel Joy, Autumn Gem, Noi, voces adicionales en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Madge en Frankie y los Zhu Zhu Pets * Ruby Kwee en El castigado * Asajj Ventress (joven) / Katooni en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones * Lotta en Charlie y Lola * Marina, Wendy Darling en Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás * Emma en LEGO: Friends * Chloe Park en Escandalosos * Lavender en Little Charmers * Salvajessa en El mundo de Craig * Sara Murphy (1ª aparación) en La ley de Milo Murphy * Twiga en La guardia del león * Vex en Enredados otra vez: La serie * Olivia Holt (promocionales) en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal * Doctora del pueblo en El príncipe Dragón * Voces adicionales en Rugrats crecidos * Voces adicionales en Manny a la obra * Voces adicionales en Los autos locos (2017) Series de TV Olivia Holt * Lindy Watson en Yo no lo hice * Wacky Jackie en Stan, el perro bloguero * Kim en Los guerreros wasabi * Joven Georega en A todo ritmo * Valentina en Las crónicas de Evermoor * Ella misma en Ganes o pierdas, ¡dibuja! * Ella misma en Caiste Fuiste Crasheado * Ella misma en ¡Desafío Sillón! * Ella misma en Así soy yo * Tandy Bowen / Daga en Capa y Daga Madison Pettis * Sophie Martinez en Cory en la Casa Blanca * Sophie Martinez en Hannah Montana Shelby Simmons * Sydney Quinn en El príncipe de Peoria * Sydney Quinn en El príncipe de Peoria: El milagro del alce navideño Otros * Sookie Stackhouse joven (Lilac Emery-Haynes) en True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2014) * Alice (Miranda Carabello) en Lindas mentirosas (2011-2012) * Amanda Strazzulla (Sasha Pieterse) en Héroes (2009-2010) * Rachel niña (Lauren Boles) en Glee: Buscando la fama (2010) *Niña #2 (Samantha Logan) en Chica indiscreta (2009) * Clara Stanton (Eva Bourne) en When Calls the Heart (5ª T-.) * Emily / Voces adicionales en Haters Back Off * Rosa Crisp en Mejor sin Ted * Voces adicionales en ICarly * Annie (Madeline Carroll) en Lost (3ª T., ep. 69) * Jada en La oficina * Ellie Spicer / Voces adicionales en Mentes criminales * Adelaide "Addie" Langdon (Jamie Brewer) en American Horror Story: Murder House (1ª voz) * Penelope Pritchard en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada * Carly en Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure (1ª T.) * Camille en The The Returned * Kala Dandekar en Sense8 * Princesa Crystal Amaquelin en Inhumans * L.A. en Porristas Películas Abigail Breslin * Little Rock en Zombieland 2: Tiro de gracia (2019) * Hannah Lee Baker en Traición de sangre (2014) * Jean Fordham en August: Osage County (2013) * Valentine Wiggins en El juego de Ender (2013) * Hailey en Año nuevo (2011) * Anna Fitzgerald en La decisión más difícil (2009) * Kit Kittredge en Kit Kittredge: Joven reportera (2008) * Zoe en Sin reservas (2007) Joey King * Samantha "Sam" Blackwell en Día de la Independencia: Contraataque (2016) * Grace Bloom en Si estuvieras aqui (2014) * Christine Perron en El conjuro (2013) * Emily Cale en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) * Lucinda Smith-Dungy en Fin de semana disfucional (2013) * Niña en silla de ruedas / Niña de porcelana en Oz, el poderoso (2013) * Molly Weaver en Loco y estúpido amor (2011) * Ramona Quimby en Ramona and Beezus (2010) Chloë Moretz * Frances McCullen en La viuda (2018) (trailer) * Mindy Macready / Hit-Girl en Kick-Ass 2 (2013) * Carolyn Stoddard en Sombras tenebrosas (2012) * Isabelle en La invención de Hugo Cabret (2011) * Mindy Macready / Hit Girl en Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes (2010) * Angie en El diario de un chico en apuros (2010) * Carrie en Mi abuela es un peligro 2 (2006) Madeline Carroll * Shannon en Si sólo pudiera imaginar (2018) * Paige Childers en El rescate (2011) (2ª versión) * Janie Popper en Los pingüinos de papá (2011) * Juli Baker en Mi primer amor (2010) Bella Thorne * Ashley Grey en Alvin y las ardillas: Aventura sobre ruedas (2015) (trailer) * Cammy Cahill en Mostly Ghostly 2 (2014) * Hilary "Larry" Friedman en Luna de miel en familia (2014) Awkwafina * Ella misma en Entre dos helechos: La película (2019) * Constance en Ocean's 8: Las estafadoras (2018) Lana Condor * Koyomi en Battle Angel: La última guerrera (2019) * Jubilation Lee / Júbilo en X-Men: Apocalipsis (2016) Olivia Holt * Regan Hall en Tan distinto como yo (2017) * Skylar Lewis en Chica vs. Monstruo (2012) Kaitlyn Dever * Brandy Beltmeyer en Men, Women & Children (2014) * Michelle Loud en Cinema Verite (2011) Ada-Nicole Sanger * Donna Lamonsoff en Son como niños 2 (2013) * Donna Lamonsoff en Son como niños (2010) Jodelle Ferland * Lillith Sullivan en Caso 39 (2009) * Sharon Da Silva / Alessa Gillespie en Terror en Silent Hill (2006) Otros * Cassandra Cain en Aves de Presa y la fantabulosa emancipación de una Harley Quinn (2020) * Maddison Russell (Millie Bobby Brown) en Godzilla 2: El Rey de los Monstruos (2019) * Mujer que saluda a Pikachu (Simone Ashley) en Detective Pikachu (2019) (trailer) * Tessa Young (Josephine Langford) en After: Aquí empieza todo (2019) * Clara (Mackenzie Foy) en El Cascanueces y los cuatro reinos (2018) * Margot Kim (Michelle La) en Buscando... (2018) (trailer) * Cadete Vik (Ivanna Sakhno) en Titanes del Pacífico: La insurrección (2018) * Sophie (Brianna Joy Chomer) en Acosada por mi doctor: La venganza de Sophie (2018) * Princesa Diana (12 años) (Emily Carey) en Mujer Maravilla (2017) * Izabella (Isabela Moner) en Transformers: El último caballero (2017) (trailer) * Marcia (Jessica Sula) en Fragmentado (2017) * Annie (Sophie Mazzaro) en El demonio neón (2016) * Abbie Beam (Brighton Sharbino) en Milagros del cielo (2016) * Jarrón de nieve (Natasha Liu Bordizzo) en Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny (2016) * Nikki (Rachel Crow) en Mi hermana invisible (2015) * Beth (Stefania Owen) en Krampus: El terror de la Navidad (2015) * Becca (Olivia DeJonge) en Los huéspedes (2015) * Maya Blart (Raini Rodriguez) en Héroe de centro comercial 2 (2015) * Joven Ruth (Oona Chaplin) en El viaje más largo (2015) * Christina Raskin (Virginia Gardner) en Bienvenidos al ayer (2015) * Jill (Evie Thompson) en Boyhood: Momentos de una vida (2014) * Emily Cooper (Kerris Dorsey) en Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! (2014) * Cali Sanchez (Zoë Soul) en 12 horas para sobrevivir (2014) * Glenna Shepherd de 13 años (Laine MacNeil) en Cuernos (2013) * Julieta Capuleto (Hailee Steinfeld) en Romeo y Julieta (2013) * Joyce Sacks (Emily Sarah Carlson) en Malas palabras (2013) * Eleanor (Brighid Fleming) en Aires de esperanza (2013) * Nim Rusoe (Bindi Irwin) en Regreso a la isla de Nim (2013) * Faith niña (Sydnee Fryer) en El corazón de la nación (2013) * Chica en biblioteca (Sophie Levy) en Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) * Olive Valentine (Natalie Alyn Lind) en Playdate (2012) * Amy Logan (Liana Liberato) en Fugitivo (2012) * Murph (Avalon Robbins) en Los tres chiflados (2012) * Mandie Shaw (Kelly Washington) en Mandie y la Navidad olvidada (2011) * Mae (Jirantanin Pitakporntrakul) en El elefante blanco (2011) (doblaje mexicano) * Katara (Nicola Peltz) en El último maestro del aire (2010) * Jess (Grace Tyson) en Belleza popular (2009) * Esther (Isabelle Fuhrman) en La huérfana (2009) * Heather (Tora Hallström) en Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado (2009) * Becca Handler (Emily Osment) en Mamá entrenadora (2008) * Tara Roland (Madison Pettis) en Mostly Ghostly (2008) * Minion (Rusty O'Hara) en Diva adolescente (2008) * Lucinda Spiderwick (niña) (Jordy Benattar) en Las crónicas de Spiderwick (2008) * Sandy (Avrielle Corti) en El príncipe y el mendigo (2007) * Kate (Victoria Tennant) en 88 minutos (2007) * Hope (Jamia Simone Nash) en August Rush: Escucha tu destino (2007) (versión Warner) * Vinny (Morag Hills) en Águila contra tiburón (2007) * Sophie (Miffy Englefield) en El descanso (2006) * Fern Arable (Dakota Fanning) en La telaraña de Charlotte (2006) * Kim Baker (Morgan York) en Más barato por docena 2 (2005) * Voces adicionales en Nicholas Nickleby * Voces adicionales en El equipo salvaje * Voces adicionales en Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian * Voces adicionales en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place: La película * Voces adicionales en Starstruck: mi novio es una súper estrella * Voces adicionales en Star Trek * Voces adicionales en Tripulación Dave * Voces adicionales en Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua * Voces adicionales en Desde mi cielo * Voces adicionales en Hada por accidente * Voces adicionales en Princesa por accidente * Voces adicionales en Robo en las alturas * Voces adicionales en Let It Shine * Voces adicionales en Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas * Voces adicionales en El hombre de acero * Voces adicionales en Beethoven y el tesoro del pirata * Voces adicionales en La dama de negro 2: El ángel de la muerte * Voces adicionales en La Cenicienta * Voces adicionales en Jack Reacher: Sin regreso * Voces adicionales en Inframundo: Guerras de sangre * Voces adicionales en El robo perfecto * Voces adicionales en Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars * Voces adicionales en Mujercitas Películas de anime * Peg en Pokémon: Zoroark, El maestro de ilusiones * Carlita en Pokémon: Negro/Blanco Victini y Reshiram/Zekrom * Mumei (niña) en Kabaneri de la Fortaleza de Hierro: La batalla de Unato * Voces Adicionales en I Want to Eat Your Pancreas Películas animadas Erin Fitzgerald * C.A. Cupido en Monster High: Amor monstruoso * C.A. Cupido en Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico * C.A. Cupido en Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror * C.A. Cupido en Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros * C.A. Cupido en Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación * C.A. Cupido en Ever After High: Primavera desencantada * C.A. Cupido en Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas * C.A. Cupido en Ever After High: Juego de Dragones Miranda Cosgrove * Margo en Mi villano favorito * Margo en Mi villano favorito 2 * Margo en Mi villano favorito 3 Otros * Greenwood en Robot 7723 * Alice en Deep, el pulpo * Heather en Locos por las nueces 2 * Hada de los animales en Tinker Bell y la Bestia de Nunca Jamás * Bloom en Winx Club: El misterio del abismo * Amy González en Una familia espacial * Maya en Animales al ataque * La niña en El principito (Doblaje para Netflix) * Emma Gale en Scooby-Doo! Miedo al escenario * Hildy McDodd en Horton y el mundo de los Quién * Zuma en Barbie en una aventura de sirenas * Sequin en Barbie: Moda mágica en París * Zuma en Barbie en una aventura de sirenas 2 * Grace en Barbie: Escuela de princesas * Willa en Barbie Mariposa y la princesa hada * Ariel (niña) en La sirenita: Los comienzos de Ariel * Tigresa joven (Tara Strong) en Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los cinco furiosos * Marcie en Charlie Brown y las tarjetas del día de San Valentín * Kate en Reyes de las olas * Voces adicionales en Megamente * Voces adicionales en Kung Fu Panda 2 * Voces adicionales en Emoji: La película * Voces adicionales en My Little Pony: La película Videojuegos * Neith en Smite * Riju en The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * Akali en League of Legends * Lara Croft (joven) en Shadow of the Tomb Raider * Batichica en Lego DC Super-Villains Telenovelas brasileñas Luana Dandara * Margarita de Andrade Costa en El profeta * Manuela de Andrade Correia en Dos caras Otros * Dominique Amarante (Polliana Aleixo) en Belleza pura * Eunice (Bianca Salgueiro) en Cuna de gato * Vanessa (Marina Ruy Barbosa) en Escrito en las estrellas * Mabi (Clara Tiezzi) en CuChiCheos * Sofia (Alice Wegmann) en La vida sigue Dirección de doblaje * Floogals * Haters Back Off * Lecciones del crimen (redoblaje) * Sentencia de vida * El príncipe de Peoria (temp. 2) * Lindsay Lohan: La dueña de la playa * When Calls the Heart (temp. 5-) * Los fantasmas de Sugar Land * Serpiente de cascabel * Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Art Sound México * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Estudios Candiani * CineDub (desde 2018) * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Lola MX (desde 2018) * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales * Pink Noise México * Producciones Grande (desde 2018) * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * Sysdub * Taller Acústico S.C. Filmografía como actriz Televisión mexicana * QRiosos "Especial doblaje de Rio 2" (2014) Otros * La rosa de Guadalupe (varios episodios) ** Rosenda (episodio: La fuerza de la amistad) (2017) ** Yolanda (episodio: "El ingrediente secreto") (2017) ** Hermila (episodio: "El ser más bello del mundo") (2016) ** Chapis (episodio: "Ladrona de corazones") (2014) ** Vianey (episodio: "Un vacío de amor") (2014) ** Marlisse (episodio: "La luz de la verdad") (2013) ** Dulce (episodio: "Ladronzuela") (2012) ** Victoria (episodio: "Viviendo con el enemigo") (2012) ** Sonia (episodio: "Con pies de plomo") (2011) ** Yolanda (episodio: "El último recuerdo") (2011) ** Lola (episodio: "Los ricos del corazón") (2011) Películas * La araña * 1 para 1 Cortometrajes * Comerciales de Imagen * Casas Ara * SEP - Prueba Enlace Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actrices de TV Categoría:Actrices de teatro Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Directoras de doblaje Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020